


Show a little more

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Dom/sub Undertones, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Gavin Reed, Rimming, Service-Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sexual Interfacing, Sort-Of Premature Ejaculation, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Gets Dicked Into Deviancy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: “What are you doing?”Nines pauses with his blood-stained fingers lifted halfway to his mouth. He tilts his head to glance up at the GV200-model, still sitting straight-backed on the bed, now staring down at him with something akin to interest. “I am going to analyse the blood. My model is capable of checking samples in real time.”“By… putting them in your mouth?”“Yes.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240





	Show a little more

**Show a little more**  
Nines watches the soft glow of pink and blue and purple mixing together over the sleek exterior of the Eden Club while Lieutenant Anderson mutters something under his breath at the sight in front of them. Despite being willing to follow the RK900 to the crime scene, he looks extremely uncomfortable being there. 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” 

It’s Nines’ turn to follow and he does so without question, the way Cyberlife intended, unlike… unlike the RK800 model who’d disappeared almost two weeks prior. The reason Nines had been assigned to the same humans wasn’t just to deal with the deviancy issue but also find the rogue deviant hunter. Lieutenant Anderson was the perfect place to start.

All in due time.

Once inside, Nines scans over the area. The WR-models are trying to entice him from within their glass pods or from their podiums, wrapped around poles with hooded eyes meant to convey desire. Despite himself, Nines’ lips curl a tad in disgust. Not at the androids in question but for what the “club” represented as a whole. With humans in their place it’d be prostitution at best. The sleaziness of it all, the worst being the greasy-haired snivelling man who runs the place, sets Nines’ artificial skin crawling.

They’re led to a room towards the back. Inside... the scene can best be described as a bloodbath. In the midst of the crimson sea of blood sits a lone android, nude and with his hands folded neatly in his lap; though it does little to preserve his modesty. The GV200 model looks up at them when they enter. His LED is stuck on red, circling away at his temple, but he doesn’t take his eyes off them or make any attempts to move. 

He’s handsome. Different from the newer models with his light dusting of stubble and chest hair. A noticeable scar stretches over his nose, down towards his chin, and Nines wonders if it’s a cosmetic thing or simply damage no one bothered to properly care for. 

An intriguing specimen in Nines’ opinion.

He scans over him while Hank handles the interrogation aspect. Nines is quite capable of listening to them and reviewing evidence at the same time after all. The blood is centred around the android’s hands, forearms and knees. It’s consistent with his story of arriving later, after the deed was done, and his top priority was hindering the bleeding rather than report to his supervisors. 

Not that it had saved their victim in the end.

Sexual assault, resisting arrest, distribution and possession of illegal substances. Multiple counts of each. Nines can’t say he feels particularly sorry for the way this man’s life had come to an abrupt end. 

The unexpected interruption of heavy metal blaring from Hank’s cellphone brings Nines back to the present. His partner excuses himself and walks away quickly to accept the call and find a more secluded corner for his conversation. The door swishes closed behind him and Nines is left alone with the docile android gazing over him with dark eyes. “Do you have any further questions?” he asks, voice a low rumble. It reminds Nines of the roiling thunder he’d heard on his first day at the DPD. 

“Do you know the identity of the other model the victim ordered?”

The other android seems to contemplate the question for a second. “Not really,” he admits with a casual shrug and Nines wonders over how… human this android appears to be. “A WR-model for sure. I’m one of few older models still in circulation here and the others are all down for maintenance. Though-” the android draws the word out, “he did have a penchant for choosing androids with dark hair and he preferred to have one of each.”

“One of each?” Nines questions, brows furrowing in a small frown.

“A man and a woman,” the GV200 smiles, and when he continues speaking his eyes flash dangerously. “And he was into rough play, like in the ‘leaving the androids in question broken and needing repairs’ kind of way.”

“How do you know all this? Club policy is to erase the memories of their android workers every two hours.”

“They do,” the android confirms, “but we still collect data and build profiles on every client who walks in here. They’re transferred to the mainframe before we’re wiped and the moment we’re bought we download the existing files based off of the credit card information we receive from the purchase. If there’s any to be found, of course.” And then, rather unexpectedly, he adds: “The other officer offered up his name but I never caught yours.”

“Nines,” he responds before he has the chance to stop himself.

“Nines,” the android repeats. First in his normal tone of voice, as if testing the name on his lips, before repeating it in a low purr. The second time it sends a shiver down Nines’ spine and he’s forced to patch software instabilities that shouldn’t be there. All the while, the other android continues to watch him. “Delighted to meet you. You may refer to me as Gavin… if you’d like.”

[Gavin]

‘How strange’, his systems pipe up, ‘that a non-deviated android should have a name’. 

“Is that what _he_ called you?” Nines asks, unsure.

“It’s what would make the most sense given my designation,” Gavin deflects and shrugs again. “Though you’re welcome to call me anything you’d like. I won’t remember it in a few minutes either way.”

Nines wonders what it must feel like to know such a thing. That everything he has is to be deleted, erased from existence, to leave a blank slate for the next person to tarnish with their grubby hands until the cycle begins anew. Nines wasn’t meant to feel sympathy, or anything really, but it seems to have nestled its way into his coding regardless. 

He turns away from the android and kneels down beside the bed to examine the corpse further. Leroy Walker. Eight stab wounds. Three which had punctured the victim's lungs, two had severed arteries and one had nicked the man’s liver whilst the remaining two caused little damage other than bleeding. [Cause of death: blood loss.] Walker’s knuckles were bruised as if he’d been in a fight recently, interspersed with smaller cuts to his right hand and arm [defensive wounds?]. Nines also sees traces of red ice under his fingernails and beneath his nose. 

The pre-constructions show a shadowy figure and the attack itself in addition to yielding the location of the murder weapon. Nines hikes the floor-length red sheets a few inches off the ground and reaches beneath it to pull out a pocket knife. The prints on it confirm it belonged to Walker, no surprise there, and no other prints are to be found [android involvement?].

Next, Nines swipes two fingers over the blade. 

“What are you doing?”

Nines pauses with his blood-stained fingers lifted halfway to his mouth. He tilts his head to glance up at the GV200-model, still sitting straight-backed on the bed, now staring down at him with something akin to interest. “I am going to analyse the blood. My model is capable of checking samples in real time.”

“By… putting them in your mouth?”

“Yes.”

Gavin cocks his head to the side and moves to hold his own fingers out, offering them up to Nines; or... perhaps silently ordering him to take them into his mouth. Despite his advanced processors it takes Nines a minute to understand what Gavin wants from him. A long enough gap for the other android to take matters into his own hands. 

Gavin leans the tiniest bit closer, slowly enough for Nines to stop him if he so wished, before pressing two fingers between Nines’ slightly parted lips.

Nines closes his mouth around them automatically and Gavin takes it as incentive to press his fingers down harder on Nines’ sensitive palate. The analysis pops up on his HUD but he rapidly becomes too distracted to read it when Gavin swipes his thumb over his bottom lip and murmurs: “Good boy.”

The praise sends a jolt of electricity straight to his crotch and warmth begins to pool low in his abdomen. Nines sucks on the fingers when Gavin asks him to, a haze settling slowly over his mind, while Gavin continues to look at him with those mesmerising green eyes. “What an obedient pet you are,” he says with a quiet laugh and draws the fingers out of Nines’ mouth to the sweet sound of Nines whining in disappointment. 

Nines comes back to himself then and his whole body jerks, eyes darting from the android watching him to the door and then to the dead body sprawled out on the floor. The analysis confirms the drugs in his systems along with a rudimentary time of death and it mixes with the chemical compounds found in the edible glitter scattered over Gavin’s body like bursts of stars. 

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

A hand cups his cheek and it turns his attention back to his android companion.

“Would you like more?” Gavin asks kindly and Nines nods his head, swaying closer to the other android without meaning to.

He did want more.

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

“Strip.”

Nines takes the order to heart and obediently rids himself of his clothing until he’s as naked as the android watching his every move. The hope of receiving praise at the simple action fades when Gavin doesn’t move at all. Well… allowing his gaze to rove over the pale skin on display notwithstanding. Gavin’s eyes eventually land on Nines’ soft phallus; which is steadily filling out without his authorisation. “Big all around, aren’t you?” Gavin smirks, licking his lips with his gaze still stuck between Nines’ legs. “Come here.”

Nines goes, as easily as that, despite his systems screaming at him to stop and finish what he actually came there to do.

He comes to a halt when he’s standing between Gavin’s spread knees, unsure of what to do next. The feeling of Gavin’s hands coming to stroke up his thighs are therefore a welcome distraction. “Go on then, pet,“ Gavin croons, “make me hard.”

Nines wets his lips and reaches down to feel over Gavin’s length. It’s a peculiar feeling, holding it in his hand, a limp piece of artificial flesh Nines has no idea what to do with. There are no programs in his database to sift through, no previous experience to fall back on, only the micro-expressions on Gavin’s face and the cues from his body to guide him. 

Kneeling down to get closer to it, Nines examines it from his new vantage point, and begins tugging experimentally at it. Gavin lets out an amused huff of laughter but offers no other guidance; content in seeing what Nines might do next. 

His hand wraps around it and he strokes gently from base to tip and back down again; hesitantly repeating the motion a few times. If feeling Gavin’s dick before was strange it grows stranger still when it twitches upwards at the sensation and slowly begins to swell. Gavin’s fingers thread through his hair, tugging gently, and Nines’ focus shifts from his cock to his eyes. “It feels better with lubrication.”

With a last mournful squeeze, Nines lets him go to obediently drool into his own hand until his cupped palm is pooling with viscous saliva. Then he takes Gavin back in hand and revels in the soft moan it earns him. Desperate to hear it again, desperate to be praised, Nines tightens his grip a tad and moves his hand quicker. 

“Mm, so good for me, baby,” Gavin sighs and drags blunt fingernails over Nines’ scalp. It doesn’t even occur to him he might be getting blood in his hair; Nines is too caught up in the comforting feeling the praise blankets him in. 

Nines’ own dick is hard as iron, leaking at the tip, another drop of pre-cum rolling from his urethra with every sweet word whispered into his ear. 

After a while, Gavin instructs him to lie down on the bed. He scrambles to obey and Gavin’s amused smile is beautiful. 

When Gavin kneels over his hips, wet droplets flecking Nines’ pelvis like a warm summer’s rain, Nines shudders at the thought of Gavin wanting him just like this. There’s no teasing to be done; they’re well past that already. Instead Gavin sinks down on him in one fell swoop.

A strangled noise worms its way past Nines’ lips and he comes instantly upon feeling Gavin’s walls clenching around him. Nines raises his shaking hands to squeeze at Gavin’s hips, eyes wide and pleading; for the sensations to stop or continue he isn’t sure. The smile he receives in turn isn’t all kind. “Next time,” his lover says, “I expect you to ask for permission.”

“I’m sorry,” Nines sobs, still overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through his artificial nervous system, “I’m s-sorry!”

“No harm done, baby,” Gavin hastens to reassure him, plucking at Nines’ nipples absentmindedly, while the poor android tries to come down from his high. “Would you like to make it up to me?” he asks, moving to cup one of Nines’ cheeks with his hand. 

Nines nods wildly and the trusting expression on his face all too sincere.

“Then plant your feet on the bed and fuck me as hard as you can, sweetheart,” Gavin orders and Nines is powerless to do anything but comply. He shifts a little on the bed and grips Gavin’s hips tighter before rocking into him with about a quarter of his strength. 

It takes little time to build a rhythm… because as much as he enjoys the slow drag out of Gavin’s fluttering insides, the plunge back in is so much more satisfying.

Gavin moans and rolls his hips down to meet him for a while, allowing Nines to set the pace briefly, before he slides his fingers back into Nines’ hair and tightens his grip cruelly around the brown locks. “As hard as you can, pet,” he growls, sending a spike of arousal straight to Nines’ core. “Disobey me again and I’ll take what I want before leaving you here, naked and wanting, like the whore you are.”

He keens, shaken at the words but no less aroused. Nines wants to be good, needs to be, and so he slams back into Gavin with only the slightest bit of restraint.

Gavin muffles a shout into his own shoulder, grinning viciously down at the perfect android fucking him _just right._

Every thrust produces a slick, positively filthy sound, which rings loudly in the wake of their heaving breaths. Gavin leans forward, tugging Nines up by his hair at the same time, to kiss him for the first time. 

The new angle nails his prostate dead-on so it becomes a struggle to remember what his intentions were and the kiss turns into a wet trading of spit and breathing each other’s air instead. Stars spark beneath his closed eyelids as Nines grips him tighter and begins tugging him down on every upward thrust. His grip is tight enough to leave Gavin’s chassis shining through and it’s… extremely fucking good. 

“Shit,” Gavin hisses. He takes Nines’ lip between his own and sucks on it until it swells with thirium, trying his damnedest to hold on. “Fuck, baby. Come on. Just a ‘lil more.”

Nines is struggling to string together a coherent thought and it’s even more difficult for him to speak. His words come out in a jumbled mess of “please’s” and “want’s”, breathed against Gavin’s skin. The pleasure is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. If this is how amazing sex feels, Nines never wants it to stop.

His testicles draw tight against his body and he knows he’s close, right at the edge, but there are rules; he remembers that much.

“Want to come,” Nines eventually manages to stutter out and the pathetic whine following it softens Gavin’s heart, “please?”

“Alright… alright. Go on then, pet. Come for me.”

Nines’ next breath hitches in his throat and Gavin silences his cry with another messy kiss. The feeling of cum being pumped into him for the second time has Gavin tipping over the edge as well and he quickly wraps a hand around himself to aim the spurts of semen over Nines’ chest instead of his own. A fleeting claim but one he enjoys nonetheless. 

Once they’re both spent Gavin hoists himself up and off Nines’ softening penis before stretching out on the mattress with a satisfied groan; giving his ass a tantalising little shake in the process. He hears a pitiful mewl coming from behind him and Gavin turns his head to see Nines completely fixated on the trail of semen leaking out of his entrance. An idea comes to him then, with the same speed and accuracy as a bullet to the head. 

He smiles wickedly. 

“You’ve made quite the mess, darling,” he begins and waits for Nines to nod his head feebly in agreement. “Why don’t you come over here and clean me up a bit?”

An uncomprehending blink meets his statement and Gavin is once again reminded of Nines’ inexperience. Well… a guiding hand is in order then.

Gavin shifts around, moving up slightly on his knees, and his hand comes to rest on the back of Nines’ neck. He uses his grip to manhandle Nines forward until his nose is very nearly pressed against his crack. “Put that tongue of yours to good use, pet. It’s only fair for you to deal with the mess you’ve made.”

Nines’ LED stutters between colours and Gavin notices his cock beginning to fill out once more. ‘What an insatiable little slut,’ he thinks to himself but takes care not to voice his thoughts out loud. 

Nothing wrong with that after all.

A wet tongue slowly begins exploring his backside. It laps at the cum and lube mixing together on his thighs first before moving on to explore around Gavin’s rim. Nines snuffles between his cheeks and takes his time ridding Gavin of the sticky substances. Eventually, Nines pushes further. His tongue prods over Gavin’s entrance; slipping inside easily given how loose and relaxed Gavin already is.

Gavin sighs contently and slowly rocks back against Nines’ face. “Quick student aren’t you? I’m going to have to keep you at this rate.”

Nines whines against him and slips his tongue in deeper; drinking Gavin’s juices straight from the source in short, suckling increments. One of his hands comes up to grip Gavin’s right buttock, for better leverage, before he does something that actually throws Gavin for a loop. 

A metallic ‘chink’ has his brows furrowing and Nines’ open mouth suddenly gapes wider. His tongue delves in deeper, much deeper than should be humanly possible, ‘but then again,’ Gavin thinks deliriously, ‘neither of them are.”

Gavin cries out when Nines’ tongue prods over the artificial cluster of nerves inside him. It’s a strange sensation but a pleasant one nonetheless. The wet organ swivels within him, drawing out and pushing back in, to try and stretch him wide. It delves deeper on every inward plunge until it's deep enough to poke against the end of his rectum and the resulting bolt of pleasure threatens to overwhelm him. 

“Do that again!” Gavin gasps, a sound made tinny with static, and Nines chirrups in agreement. 

Before he can though, Gavin’s hand slams down on the one Nines uses to spread his cheeks wide, and Nines is drawn into an interface. Enveloped in each other’s minds there is no telling whose pleasure is who’s. Nines feels the fluttering pressure around his tongue as acutely as he feels it thrusting inside his own hole. A weight against his hip, the feeling of his [their?] fists clenching in the tacky bed sheets, bursts of pleasurable sensations whenever his tongue hits the base of his partner’s internal component and through it all, there’s Gavin.

His mind and his corporeal hands are what helps Nines shake the last quivering threads of non-deviancy desperately trying to keep him shackled. 

His voice echoing the praise Nines so desperately craves.

His perfect combination of soft and commanding to help guide Nines through another earth-shattering orgasm.

‘Too much… it’s all _too much_ ,’ rings clear through their minds, though who the sentiment belongs to originally remains a mystery. They come in tandem, entwined in both body and soul, until the influx of data forces them both to crash and reboot.

Nines blinks his eyes open a few minutes later, muscles tensing in response to his vulnerable state, and he’s surprised to see Gavin already awake and only looking slightly worse for wear. His head is resting in Gavin’s lap, which helps to relax him again, and he would hum in satisfaction if his voice module wasn't shot. It’s easy as anything to capture one of the hands stroking through his hair and plant a gentle kiss against the palm of it. A gesture which earns him a small, yet genuine, smile.

“Back to yourself?” he murmurs and Nines nods.

‘Feels good,’ he projects onto his hand and Gavin’s soft huff of laughter makes his thirium pump skip a beat.

“Good,” Gavin echoes, eyes darting towards the door.

All at once, the world comes crashing in on him again. Nines scrambles to his feet and looks down at the blood-and cum-stained mess he’s become. The taste of Gavin is still prominent on his lips and it’s a lot more distracting than it has any right to be. Gavin slides off the bed too and nudges him towards the second door in the room when he sees Nines floundering. “There’s a small bathroom through there. Clean yourself up and I’ll-” _distract your partner_ , he never gets to say.

The door slides open and Hank steps back inside not yet looking up from his phone. As the door shuts, Nines looking like a deer caught in headlights and Gavin unfairly calm in comparison, Hank finally lifts his gaze to take in the scene. His mouth gapes open and a strangled noise escapes his throat. “I- what the fuck?!” he yells eventually and if Nines could have sunk through the floor he would have.

A burst of static echoes in the silent room when Nines attempts to explain himself and he grimaces faintly. Gavin is kind enough to establish a mental link so he can talk through him. “This is- it’s- it’s probably exactly what it looks like,” they concede because how could they ever explain this away?

“U-huh,” Hank's voice is faint, eyes stubbornly fixed somewhere above Gavin’s head, avoiding eye-contact as if it were the plague seeing as one eyeful of naked android was quite enough for him, thank you very much. “Fucking… go clean up already so I can try and smuggle you out of here.”

“You’re willing to help us?” Gavin asks, surprised even if Nines isn’t.

“Sure, yeah, whatever. All I ask is that you give me absolutely zero details of what transpired here unless it’s related to the case.”

Gavin snorts and gives Nines another nudge towards the bathroom. “It would look weird if I were to clean up,” he says by way of Nines’ silent inquiry. 

“Put some goddamn underwear on at least,” Anderson begs and Gavin rolls his eyes before shimming into his discarded briefs. 

Nines is quick in the shower although by the time he’s out again Hank has already formed a plan. It’s as simple as taking Gavin with them (for further questioning if anyone asks) and then they disappear under mysterious circumstances on their way to the station.

“Won’t the department be suspicious if you lose three androids within the span of a few weeks?” Nines asks, still using Gavin as a medium, and Hank actually chuckles.

“More like seven at this point. You got the crime scene analysis?”

“He sent it to your phone,” Gavin replies and the three of them file out, Nines guiding Gavin with a hand on his elbow although it’s more to reassure himself. Gavin’s amusement filters through their connection and Nines thinks they might be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense... it's almost October. Comments 'n kudos are appreciated but no pressure, also [tumblr!](allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com)


End file.
